Perfect 'Score'
by NaNa243
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha has a crush on his teacher, Kagome? What happens when his grades are slipping?What will he have to do to raise it up?InuXKag. MAJOR LEMON!FIRST FAN FIC SO EASY ON THE FLAMES!


_Warning:__ in this fic there is issues of an older person coming on to a minor, sex, cursing, & other shit… so read on!"_

_P.S. __ I don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story so HAHAHAHA_

You see a tan building with teens everywhere from the jocks, to the Goths, to the preps, and just from place to place. The building reads _Shikon High_.

As you enter the inside of the building you see gray lockers, with white walls, and white tiled floors.

Walking quickly down the hall you see a hanyou sitting in an empty classroom all by himself. The hanyou looks depressed and lonely, but sadly you hope it isn't true; but oh it is.

He has straight silver waste length hair, silver triangular dog ears; sun lit Japanese eyes, pearly white fangs, tan talons, caramel skin, a muscular body, and 6'5.

He wore a tight black shirt, baggy black jeans, and a black studded belt, black boots, silver chains, and a black studded bracelet.

"_Have you ever had a crush on your teacher? I believe everyone has, in some point in time. Well, I know I have. I'm sitting in Ms. Higurashi's classroom waiting for her to come and tell me what I did wrong. She's lovely, she's beautiful, and I can't have her. She's too good for me, and it sucks. I'm an outcast, and I'm nothing."_ He thought, he begins to think again, but he's drawn out of his thoughts.

"Inuyasha," came a thick Japanese accent.

Looking up he saw her. She looked great!

She had slightly raven waste length hair that was pulled up into a black clip, chocolate Japanese eyes, luscious pink lips, porcelain skin, a curvy body, skinny, D36 breasts, a curvy ass, and 4'11.

Her curvy figure wore a tight white blouse, with a black lacey bra, a tight black skirt that ended a little under her ass, no panties, black stilettos, and thin black glasses.

Smiling she asks, "Do you know why you're here?"

He shakes his head no.

"You're failing my class Inuyasha, and I have a way that you can fix that."

"And how's that teach?"

Pulling his face into her tits she whispers, "You could be my little sex buddy."

Growling he smirks, "So all I have to do is fuck you whenever you want and my grade would go up."

"Not exactly it depends on how good the fuck is and then I would grade you on that as if it is a test or something."

Nodding he pulls away from her and presses his lips on to hers. Kissing him back he slips his tongue into hers. Sucking on his tongue Inuyasha pulls on the shirt as the button busts off of her.

Pulling away she smiles, "What a naughty boy."

Smirking he pulls the shirt off of her as he unclips her bra revealing her large plump breasts.

Going to suck her nipple she pulls away, "Inuyasha let me lock my door first."

Nodding he watches her ass sways back and forth as she locks the door. "We can't do it on the floor teach."

"I know," she says as she takes the stuff off of her desk and places it in her desk. "And call me Kagome, Ms. Higurashi makes me sound old I'm only 21."

He nods and walks over to her. "Ready Kagome?"

"Yea babe."

Pushing her on to the desk he gets on top of her as she tells him, "Get your clothes off now," she orders.

Nodding he gets off of her they both begin take there clothes off.

Inuyasha watches Kagome as she slips her skirt and shoes off as he see her shaved pussy.

Watching Inuyasha remove his clothes as she sees his hard abs, and 9 inch cock; little silver curls sit around it as she smiles.

Pushing her down Inuyasha gets on top of her. Kissing her neck he smiles as she moans. Going straight to her tits he bites the nipple, as she gasps and moans in pleasure. Sucking down her tummy he reaches her wet shaved pussy.

Spreading her legs apart he tongue fucks her pussy while rubbing her g-spot. Moaning loudly she says, "Inu I'm about to cum."

He immediately stops and pulls her over to him. "Get over here bitch."

Nodding she gets down as he flips her on to her tummy. Slamming his cock into her pussy he fucks her from behind. Moaning loudly she screams as she cums all over his hard cock.

Pulling out of her he slams into her tight ass. Gasping loudly she moans as he fingers her pussy as the same time. As he fucks her ass he takes some of the cum and rubs it on her ass. Slapping it she moans as she moans in pleasure.

Fucking her ass harder she begins to scream as he cums inside of her ass.

Pulling out of her ass he flips her over quickly and slams his cock into her mouth. Fucking her mouth as she gags on her cock; smirking he keeps fucking her mouth as he pulls out and cums all over her tits.

"So what's my grade teach?"

Smiling she pulls up to him and puts some of his cum on her finger and sucks it off. "I would say an 80."

"That's it?"

Nodding he sighs and tells her, "Stand up."

Nodding she does as he says and he pushes her against the wall. Picking her up to his face he places her legs over his shoulders and begins to suck on her clit.

Moaning she wraps her legs around his head as he bites her clit. Placing her on the ground he picks her up and begins fucking her pussy.

Moaning he feels her walls contracting on his cock. Feeling her cum all over his cock he feels himself release into her pussy.

Smiling he pulls out, "What is it now?"

"90," she breaths out.

Nodding he says, "I guess my work here is done."

Pouting she says, "But I want more."

Laughing he kisses her and begins sucking on her tongue. Hearing her moan he pulls away and says, "Take your hair down."

Nodding she does as she is told and pulls her head down by her hair to his cock. "Suck me off bitch."

Nodding she begins to suck on his cock as he pushes her deeper into his mouth. Pulling her out of his mouth he pulled her on to his balls.

Placing her mouth over his balls she nibbled on them; moaning loudly she smiles, and stops.

"You're grade is still on 90 by the way."

Nodding he speaks, "I kind of figured that."

Smiling she pulls up to him, "Want to work on this later class is about to start."

Nodding they place there clothes on as they walk over to each other and kiss. Making out they moan as they push against each other. Minutes pass as it becomes 8 minutes they pull away.

Gasping Kagome says, "It's 100 that's the best kiss I've ever had."

Smiling he says, "Want to go to dinner tonight?"

Nodding she replies, "Pick me up at 7, here's my address," she says as she hands it to him.

"_So here's my one-shot. I hope you enjoyed the sex, lol! _

_I would love some reviews so thanks!"_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
